Genetic and physiological studies of Neisseria gonorrhoeae will be continued. The nutritional requirements and antibiotic susceptibilities of strains isolated from patients will be investigated by genetic transformation. Gonococcal enzymes involved in arginine biosynthesis will be characterized. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Catlin, B. W. 1976. Evolution of Neisseria gonorrhoeae--1975. In Microbiology--1976, pp. 453-466. Ed. by D. Schlessinger. American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D. C.